Bathing in the Moonlight
by dreamninja
Summary: Hikaru decides to take a bath but someone walks in on her.


It was late at night and Hikaru decided to take a bath out in a nearby lake. She didn't know what it was about the lake but it made her feel refreshed. She looked around to see if anyone was around then stripped all her clothes off. She slowly waded into the water until it was up to her waist.

Aguma was in the forest at night because he was gonna take a bath when he heard a beautiful voice. He followed the singing to the lake and saw a woman bathing. He blushed as he looked at all her curves and her exposed breasts. He couldn't help but wonder what her creamy skin would feel like under his fingers. He quietly slipped into the lake after stripping his clothes off.

"You have a wonderful voice"Aguma said still looking at the girl. She turned to him and her eyes grew wide.

"Aguma"Hikaru yelled going under the water. When she came up for air she just rose up enough so her head was popping out of the water.

"What's wrong"Aguma asked.

"I'm naked"Hikaru said.

"I wasn't here to peep at you I came for the water"Aguma said.

"How long were you standing there"Hikaru asked.

"Not long just long enough to hear you're singing"Aguma said. He wasn't gonna mention that he was also looking at her body. She already thought that's what he was doing so he didn't need to weird her out any further.

"You heard me singing"Hikaru said blushing.

"Yeah it was beautiful"Aguma said moving a little closer to her. Hikaru blushed as she looked at Aguma's body for the first time. His whole body was muscular because of his training with the beylin fists. Hikaru couldn't help but move her eyes lower down his body. He had a very defined v and Hikaru couldn't help but stare. He had a body like a god and because of his height his lower half was just barely covered in the shallow water.

"See something you like"Aguma asked trying not to laugh.

"I wasn't staring"Hikaru said turning away to hide her blush.

"Oh really because i've called your name three times and you just kept staring"Aguma said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I-I was not"Hikaru said. She went into a little bit deeper water so she could comfortably stand and the water still went up to her shoulders. Aguma followed and continued to tease her.

"You were probably watching me too when you first got here"Hikaru said.

"So you admit you were watching me"Aguma asked raising an eyebrow.

"No"Hikaru said crossing her arms under the water.

"To answer your question yeah I did look at you and there's something I need to know"Aguma said stepping closer to her. He leaned down and stopped a few inches from her face. She closed her eyes and he just laughed.

"Jerk"Hikaru mumbled as she opened her eyes again and frowned. Aguma just laughed before he pulled her against his chest and kissed her. As they kissed he ran his hands all over her body and she did the same. He moved closer and Hikaru blushed when she felt something against her thigh.

"Aguma"Hikaru practically squeaked as she tried to back away.

"Hmm"he asked as he continued to kiss her neck.

"Nothing I just"Hikaru couldn't say it because she was so embarrassed. She could tell it was huge and she blushed because she was actually getting excited. He continued to kiss her and Hikaru squeaked again as it brushed against her core.

"So that's why you're squeaking"Aguma said smiling before he rubbed against her again.

"A-Aguma stop it"Hikaru said trying to push away. He didn't say anything he just laughed as he continued to tease her.

A little while later Hikaru was breathing heavily and clinging to Aguma up on the shore. She couldn't believe she had just had sex with him in the open. Someone could have seen them or heard.

"I'm surprised no ones come trying to figure out what's wrong with how loud you were"Aguma said laughing as he saw her face turn bright red. She just buried her face in his chest trying to hide her embarrassment. She was surprised when Aguma got up and put his boxers and pants on once he was done he handed her his cloak. She just looked at him confused.

"Just put it on"Aguma said. Hikaru did and he effortlessly picked her up and carried her back to a room she hadn't seen before.

"This is my room"Aguma said.

"Why did you bring me here"Hikaru asked looking at him from her place on the bed.

"If I left you there you would have fallen asleep and someone would have found you and that wouldn't have ended well"Aguma said.

"Thanks"Hikaru said knowing he was right. She was too sore to walk back to her room so she just laid in the bed and pulled the blanket up over her. He laid next to her and kissed her on the forehead before they both fell asleep.


End file.
